


A Match Made in Hell (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Este fic es un Steter (Stiles Stilinski x Peter Hale) que tiene 3 partes:1º.  Marked. Stiles tiene once años cuando tiene el coraje de mirar al espejo y ver la marca de su alma gemela.2º. I Wish. Peter había nacido sin una marca de alma.3º. Revelations. "Ah, Stiles", dice Peter, con los ojos brillantes. "Es tan agradable verte de nuevo".- x -Esta obra  pertenece a JPA (https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Parte 1. Capítulo único.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007982) by [JPA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA). 



**Marked**

 

**Resumen:**

Stiles tiene once años cuando tiene el coraje de mirar al espejo y ver la marca de su alma gemela.

 

**Capítulo único.**

Stiles tiene once años cuando tiene el coraje de mirar al espejo y ver la marca de su alma gemela. Lee las palabras varias veces con incredulidad antes de tragarse el nudo de la garganta y volver a ponerse la camisa.

No se molesta en mirarse a sí mismo, aunque en realidad nunca se ha visto lo que parece en un espejo. Está demasiado confundido y enojado para concentrarse en algo más que en la angustia.

_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_

Cuando Stiles era más joven, sus padres no le dejaban ver su marca de alma gemela. Era por su propio bien, lo sabía ahora, porque un niño no debería tener que vivir los primeros y más inocentes años de su vida sabiendo que las primeras palabras de su alma gemela están llenas de odio. Estaba agradecido de que sus padres le permitieran ignorarlo tontamente la mayor tiempo posible.

Para evitar que lo descubriera, se deshicieron de todos sus espejos y lo educaron en el hogar. Fue increíble lo mucho que su mamá le cuido, dejando su trabajo para que no descubriera las primeras palabras que su compañero destinado le diría. Por supuesto, Stiles no había sabido que esta era la razón hasta que había sido tan tonto como para mirar en el sucio espejo en el baño de la tienda de abarrotes local.

El mundo no era más amable con su hermano gemelo, que también era educado en el hogar. Su marca era roja, casi pareciendo estar inflamada como si estuviera infectado.  _Tú eres el verdadero monstruo_ , dice. Stiles había echado un vistazo unas pocas semanas después de haber visto el suyo, y desde ese momento nunca sería capaz de mirar a su hermano sin sentirse como un fantasma, su ignorancia hasta ahora estaba enterrada a un metro ochenta.

Quizás estaban malditos. Sus padres tenían marcas bastante normales, su madre decía:  _Es un día tan hermoso afuera, y_ el de su padre _, ¿Qué tiene de bello?_  Los dos se habían conocido en un parque, su padre sentado al lado de su madre en un banco. Ambos tenían veintitantos años y su madre había dejado a su marido desde hacía tres años por el padre de Stiles. Stiles y Stan habían nacido dos años después.

En alguna manera diferente, era ridículo que sus padres lo protegieran a él y a su hermano de la crueldad de un futuro renuente, y sin embargo los arrojaron al mundo de las criaturas sobrenaturales tan pronto como dieron sus primeros pasos.

La familia de Stiles era diferente. Eran cazadores. Stiles había crecido sabiendo esto, y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba fuera de lo normal hasta que lo sacaron de la guardería por comentarios espeluznantes sobre uno de los niños lobo.

Entonces, su negocio familiar era la excusa, junto con la preocupación de que no sería capaz de controlar su magia. Le dijeron, cuando era más joven, que no querían que se mudara constantemente de escuela a escuela. Habían dicho que no querían obligarlo a interactuar con el enemigo. Él los creía porque, en ese momento, no había tenido ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

\-----

Stiles tiene veintitrés años cuando conoce a su alma gemela. No fue una realmente difícil, realmente. Se había mudado a su ciudad natal dos días después del funeral de su hermano, huyendo de su receloso pasado para comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad en la que había dado sus primeros siete años de su vida en Beacon Hills.

Él oficialmente había sido parte de un grupo de cazadores desde el momento en que terminó el séptimo grado hasta la noche en que su hermano murió tratando de protegerlo. Era casi demasiado fácil dejar atrás la caza, especialmente porque nunca había sido parte de la  _cacería_. Stiles era un sanador, un cuidador, la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía magia, y había usado esa magia para sanar a los cazadores heridos que acudían a él en busca de ayuda. Había buenos recuerdos, sí, pero incluso los buenos recuerdos estaban relacionados con los remordimientos que aún permanecían a su alrededor como una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Su plan, un plan muy poco elaborado, era establecer una pequeña librería en la ciudad después de que se instalara un poco.

Ahora, apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que se mudó a Beacon Hills. Él pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo guardando cosas, viendo la televisión y durmiendo. El dinero que su hermano le había dejado pagaría las facturas durante un año más o menos, si era necesario. No sería necesario, pero Stiles quería un tiempo para sí mismo antes de volver a cualquier tipo de trabajo.

Su estado actual es algo de lo que su padre se avergonzaría. Tendido en el sofá con una tarrina de helado medio derretida descansando justo al lado de su cabeza, Stiles no ha hecho ningún intento de moverse en al menos dos horas.

Suspirando, Stiles mueve la tarrina de helado a la mesa de café frente al sofá y se levanta. Ya era hora de que corriera por la ciudad y se asegurara de que las cosas fueran pacíficas. Había estado postergándolo por mucho tiempo.

Puede haber terminado con la caza, pero una persona nunca podría estar demasiado segura. Cuando llegó por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que su ciudad natal era tranquila, demasiado tranquila, y no puede evitar la sensación en sus entrañas que le dice que algo no está bien. No llevaba ningún tipo de arma con él; si necesita pelear, puede confiar en su magia.

Salir al aire de agosto es sorprendentemente satisfactorio. Había olvidado lo hermoso que era Beacon Hills, y esperaba tener suerte y disfrutar de su paseo.

Desafortunadamente para Stiles, él tiene la peor suerte.

Unos pocos pasos de la caminata y está seguro de que lo siguen al menos dos personas.

"¿Hola?" Grita Stiles entrecerrando los ojos. No era inusual que hubiera una manada designado en una ciudad. Cuando Stiles estaba con los cazadores, era uno de los trabajos de su hermano comunicarse con este tipo de manadas y asegurarse de que no dañaran a los humanos.

Lo más probable es que fueran un par de miembros de la manada los estuvieran siguiéndolo, con la esperanza de ver si él era una amenaza o no. Antes de que Stiles pueda tratar de llamar nuevamente para decirles que no quería dañarlos, un dolor explosivo irrumpe en su cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

No pudo haber estado fuera por más de una hora antes de que el sonido de unos gritos lo despertaran.

"¿Lo  _secuestraste_?", Grita una voz desconocida, femenina, que suena exasperada.

"¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Entré en pánico! "Responde otra voz, esta vez en pánico. "Me dijiste que mirara, así que lo hice y..."

"Te dije que lo observaras, que te mantuvieras fuera de se vista y te asegurases de que no fuera una amenaza".

"Como dije, me entró el pánico. Sabía que estábamos allí, no había otro ..."

Un gruñido inhumano hace callar a la voz. De donde viene la primera voz se escucha un ruido audible, y, si Stiles había estado en lo cierto antes, el sonido era lo más probable de unas garras largas tamboreando contra una mesa de madera.

Stiles mueve sus dedos, sintiendo la situación. Atado a una silla y con los ojos vendados, no hace ningún movimiento para intentar actuar como si no estuviera despierto. Incluso si lo intentaba, las criaturas tenían la ventaja de tener un mejor sentido del oído. Probablemente sabían exactamente cuándo despertó, escuchando cómo aumentaba su frecuencia cardíaca y cambiaba el patrón de su respiración.

"¿Quién eres?", Dice la voz que Stiles había escuchado por primera vez. Era obvio que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él, pero no pudo obligarse a responder. Era difícil hablar cuando estaba tranquilo; hablar cuando estaba estresado o cansado era casi imposible.

Después de unos momentos, una voz diferente habla, "¿El lobo te arrancó la lengua?" Quienquiera que sea se rió de su propia broma. La voz era joven y femenina, probablemente algún adolescente.

"Erica", la voz femenina resopla, "cállate".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No eres graciosa".

Si Stiles no tuviera los ojos vendados, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de ver la extraña tensión en la habitación. Tal como estaba, Stiles solo podía  _sentir_  la tensión, y en realidad estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y luego haciendo clic al cerrar hace que Stiles salte y aspire profundamente.

"Querida sobrina", una voz suave que hace que se le encojan los hombros, "deberías dejarme lidiar con esto".

"Sí", la voz femenina está de acuerdo, "No veo por qué no. Es tu trabajo, y disfrutas haciendo el trabajo sucio ".

"Mm"

Stiles, ahora confundido en cuanto a qué estaba pasando exactamente, se tensa. ¿Trabajo sucio? ¿Qué? ¡Él ni siquiera había hecho nada!

"Aww, mira, ¡lo asustaste!"

"Erica", la voz femenina más madura gruñe en advertencia. La persona luego deja escapar un largo suspiro, arrastrando los pies alrededor de la habitación. "Scott, lleva a Erica a tu casa y pasa el rato allí por un rato. Voy a enviar un mensaje de texto a Isaac y Boyd para decirles que los veamos allí. Quédense juntos, no salgan de la casa a menos que sea necesario ".

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a buscar a Derek y Cora al aeropuerto. Te llamaré una vez que llegue allí, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por esto", hace una pausa, "Peter se ocupará de esto ".

No hay más charla después de eso, y Stiles oye que cada persona sale de la habitación, dejándolo atrás con 'Peter'. Stiles se retuerce, tratando de mantener la calma. Había sido entrenado para esto toda su vida, ¿qué era tan diferente en esta situación de las prácticas de entrenamiento? Hubo innumerables ocasiones en las que Stiles había sido sometido a ejercicios de secuestro y siempre había logrado escapar.

Le toma unos segundos más retorcerse para que el otro hombre en la habitación diga algo, y cuando lo hace, bueno, Stiles realmente desearía no lo hubiera hecho.

"¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?"

El aire queda atrapado en los pulmones de Stiles y tiene que tragar el bulto que se forma en su garganta. Sus fosas nasales se dilatan mientras trata de mantener la calma, su cuerpo rígido por la angustia que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

"Hmmm", Peter, su alma gemela, tararea. "No eres un verdadero cazador, ¿verdad? Eres solo uno de sus mocosos ".

Cuando Stiles no responde, le golpean en la cara con tanta fuerza que un lado de la silla se levanta del suelo y amenaza con volcarle. Stiles, a pesar de que está aturdido por lo que sea que haya sido golpeado, logra enderezarse en el asiento.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás en Beacon Hills?

Él se niega a responder. Él no confía en sí mismo en este momento, no queriendo que sus primeras palabras a su alma gemela sean tan odiosas como las palabras sobre su propia piel. Tan dulce como se siente la venganza, Stiles sabe que solo es algo temporal.

Justo cuando está esperando otro golpe en la cara, el sonido de una puerta que se abre alcanza sus oídos.

"Peter, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?", Suena una voz familiar. Stiles no está seguro de dónde lo había escuchado antes, pero está seguro de que no era una de las voces de cuando se despertó por primera vez.

"Sé que no eres la más inteligente, Allison, pero pensé que tendrías suficiente sentido común para saber cómo me ganaba la vida".

¿Allison? ¿Como Allison Argent? Stiles se deja tomar aliento tembloroso. Dios, esperaba que fuera ella.

"Que... no, eso no es lo que quise decir, idiota", la voz femenina, Allison, arremete. "Estoy preguntando por qué tienes un cazador retirado respetuoso del código con los ojos vendados y atado a una silla".

"¿Retirado?"

"Sí, Peter", Allison dice: "¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra, o tengo que buscar un diccionario? La persona que tienes aquí es Stiles Stilinski, miembro de una de las familias de cazadores más reconocida de Norte América. Él dejó de cazar hace aproximadamente un mes ".

"¿Argent?" Stiles finalmente habla, voz tensa. "¿Eres tu?"

"Nunca pensé que te vería en una situación como esta, Stilinski", es todo lo que dice la voz. "Lo sacaré de esa silla, Peter. ¿De quién fue la idea de todos modos?

"Laura les dijo a los niños que lo vigilaran. Los idiotas se fueron por la borda y arrastraron a este tonto inconsciente hasta aquí. Solo lo estaba interrogando cuando groseramente nos interrumpistes".

"¿Interrogándolo? Conociéndote, probablemente ibas a torturarlo".

"¿Tortura? Eso está por encima de mi sueldo, cariño".

Stiles oye que Allison se burla, y él solo tiene un par de segundos antes de que ella se deshaga de la venda y él pueda hacer coincidir el desprecio con su cara de desconcierto.

"Él no te trató demasiado bruscamente, ¿verdad? Peter suele pasarse de la mano", dice, tirando la venda al suelo.

"Estoy bien", Stiles escupe, mirando a todas partes menos al hombre lobo en la habitación. "¿Me vas a desatar ahora?"

"Estoy trabajando en eso", gruñe Allison. "¿Eras siempre tan impaciente?"

"La paciencia es para aquellos que no fueron simplemente abofeteados por un hombre lobo".

"Pensé que habías dicho que estabas bien".

"Lo estoy", responde Stiles, "pero preferiría alejarme de este psicópata los más rápido posible".

"¿Psicópata?" Peter resopla, poniendo una mano en su pecho. "Estoy herido. Yo prefiero al sociópata, cariño".

Stiles ignora el comentario y se pone de pie cuando Allison finalmente lo desata todo. Su cabeza palpita, y él refunfuña enojado en voz baja sobre los estúpidos hombres lobo y su estúpida súper fuerza.

Como sea, haría alguna especie de té curativo cuando llegara a casa.

"Te llevaré a casa", le dice Allison. "Peter, dile a Laura que Stiles es un conocido mío, y que necesita tener una conversación seria con alguien sobre tomar las decisiones correctas. No pueden secuestrar personas, incluso si no sabes si son una amenaza o no".

Peter resopla, "Sí, princesa. Me aseguraré de pasar el mensaje".

"Bien."

Con eso, Allison toma a Stiles del brazo y casi lo arrastra fuera de la casa.

"¿Simplemente va a dejar que nos vayamos? ¿Solo así? ", Pregunta Stiles, solo después de que hayan subido al auto de Allison.

"¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Atacarnos? Peter está un poco loco, pero solo es violento con las amenazas. Le dije que no eres una amenaza, eso es todo ", explica Allison. "Además, le gusta hacer enojar a Laura. Dejarte ir sin que ella hable contigo la volverá loca".

"Qué gilipollas".

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?"

\-----

El viaje de regreso al hogar de Stiles es tranquilo. Comparado con el resto de su familia, Allison era un ángel. Por lo que él sabía, ella no era muy activa en la comunidad de cazadores, pero él no estaba realmente seguro. Solo habían interactuado el uno con el otro dos veces.

La primera vez fue cuando Stiles comenzaba a ser educado en el hogar. Los Argents estaban en la ciudad, y el padre de Stiles los invitó a cenar a su casa. Allison se había sentado al lado de Stan, mientras que Stiles estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre. Allison había pedido a Stiles que le pasara la sal, y eso era todo.

La segunda vez fue en el funeral de Stan.

Cuando Allison se detiene en su casa, Stiles se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad sin decir una palabra. Estaba harto de las palabras. Estaba harto de todo.

"¡Stiles, espera!", Grita Allison mientras sale del auto también.

Stiles se da vuelta, "¿Qué?"

"Me disculpo en nombre de la manada", comienza. "Son realmente paranoicos y tienen sus razones. Les diré que no te molesten".

"¿Te preocupas porque pueda contarle a alguien lo que pasó hoy?"

"Por favor, Stiles".

"Lo que sea", gruñe Stiles.

Stiles sube las escaleras hacia su porche y entra a la casa, no sin antes escuchar que Allison grita un suave 'gracias'. Lo ignora, da un portazo y se dirige a su sala de estar.

Dejándose caer en el sofá, Stiles desea poder hundirse en los cojines y nunca salir.

_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_

Después de dejar la comunidad de cazadores, Stiles pensó que nunca conocería a su alma gemela. ¿Por qué lo haría? Él ya no era un cazador. ¿Cómo podría encontrarse con un alma gemela que lo conocía como un cazador si no era un cazador?

El destino definitivamente no estaba del lado de Stiles.

Stiles había crecido con una creciente sospecha de que su alma gemela era un gilipollas. Las palabras en el cuerpo de Stiles lo delataron, pero Stiles pensó que quizás a su alma gemela simplemente no le gustaban los cazadores. Él tenía razón, y estaba equivocado. A su alma gemela no le gustaban los cazadores, pero no era solo un gilipollas contra los cazadores; parecía ser un gilipollas en general.

Con los ojos cerrados, Stiles respira profundamente.

_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_

Fue solo un malentendido. Peter había pensado que Stiles era una amenaza para la manada.

_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_

De repente, el mundo no era tan oscuro como Stiles pensaba que era.

_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_

¿Cuáles serían las primeras palabras de Stiles a Peter?


	2. Parte 2. Capítulo único.

**I Wish**

 

**Resumen:**

Peter había nacido sin una marca de alma gemela.

**Capítulo único.**

 

Nacer sin una marca de alma gemela era común y tenía muchas explicaciones.

La primera explicación fue complicada. A veces, si había una gran diferencia de edad entre dos almas gemelas, la mayor no obtendría su marca de alma hasta que naciera su alma gemela. Esta fue la explicación más común, a la que se había aferrado Peter cuando era un niño.

La segunda explicación fue la más deprimente, en opinión de Peter. Si el alma gemela de una persona fue abortada en las últimas etapas del embarazo, no obtendrían una marca del alma. Si el alma gemela hubiera sido un poco mayor, pero hubiera muerto a una edad muy temprana, el otro nacería sin una marca de alma.

La última explicación fue simple, pero desafortunada. Aunque era extremadamente raro, algunas personas simplemente no tenían un alma gemela. De nuevo, fue raro, pero sucedió.

Peter había nacido sin una marca de alma gemela.

Para preservar sus sentimientos, su madre y su padre no le habían contado acerca de las marcas hasta unos meses antes de que tuviera que comenzar la escuela. Peter quería odiarlos por eso, pero tenía más razones válidas para despreciar a sus padres.

Descubrir sobre las marcas de alma gemela había puesto a Peter en un estado de asombro y furia. Era inocente en aquel entonces, tonto e ingenuo. Había estado tan abrumado por diferentes emociones.

En aquel entonces, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Cada vez que creía ver una estrella fugaz, pedía un deseo.

 _Desearía tener una marca de alma_ , rezaba a a la Madre Luna.

No fue hasta que comenzó la escuela secundaria que las dudas comenzaron a arrinconarlo. Sus compañeros de escuela lo miraban con lástima, mientras sus padres ignoraban por completo las palabras que faltaban. Peter no sabía que era peor.

Después de la escuela secundaria, había perdido toda esperanza. Había dejado de rezarle a la Madre Luna, y cada vez que alguien mencionaba las marcas de alma gemela, salía de la conversación.

No era que Peter no quisiera que otras personas fueran felices. Peter solo deseaba no tener que presenciar que otras personas encontraran su felicidad, mientras él se quedaba atrás.

\-----

Unos días después de que Peter cumplió 19 años, su pecho comenzó a picar terriblemente.

No era algo a lo que le había prestado demasiada atención. Fue solo un picor, nada demasiado interesante.

Al menos, eso es lo que Peter había pensado.

Horas después de que comenzara la picazón, Peter se había ido a tomar una ducha. Como el hombre vanidoso que era, se había mirado en el espejo después de quitarse la mayor parte de su ropa.

Si Talia todavía estuviera viva, definitivamente lanzaría el mismo grito de sorpresa que Peter había soltado la primera vez que vio su marca del alma. No se había callado al respecto durante semanas.

Peter estaba demasiado aturdido para preocuparse.

\------

_Desearía nunca haberte conocido ..._

\-----

La primera parte de su marca de alma gemela era desalentadora, claro, pero Peter no dejó que eso le afectara. A pesar de las duras palabras, solo podía estar agradecido de que realmente hubiera obtenido una marca de alma gemela. Él tenía un alma gemela.

Además, la segunda parte de su sello anula la aspereza del primero.

\-----

_... ni a tu sonrisa estúpida y perfecta._

\-----

En este punto, Peter puede admitir que estaba un poco amargado.

¿Cuándo encontraría a su alma gemela? ¿Cuáles serían sus primeras palabras para ál? Con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, ¿su alma gemela querría hablar con él?

No, esa no era la forma correcta de pensar. Peter encontraría a su alma gemela y los encantaría con su sonrisa "perfecta": las palabras de su alma gemela, no las suyas. Serían felices juntos, sin importar cómo fuera su primera reunión. Peter haría cualquier cosa por su alma gemela, incluso si no supiera quien es.

Solo deseaba que dejara de tomarse su maldito tiempo.

\-----

_Desearía nunca haberte conocido ni a tu sonrisa estúpida y perfecta._


	3. Parte 3. Capítulo 1.

**Revelations**

**Resumen:**

 

"Ah, Stiles", dice Peter, con los ojos brillantes. "Es tan agradable verte de nuevo".

**Capítulo 1.**

 

Stiles evitó dejar su casa por tres semanas antes de que se viera en la necesidad de salir. Había estado bastante abastecido de comestibles antes de transformarse en un ermitaño, pero tres semanas fue como demasiado.

Dejar la casa era algo que había sido reacio a hacer y ahora estaba emocionado. Era reacio porque tenía el miedo muy racional de toparse con el idiota de su alma gemela. La comida grasosa, por supuesto, fue la razón de su entusiasmo. Realmente esperaba que la hamburguesería de la ciudad todavía tuviera esas papas fritas rizadas que había amado cuando era más joven.

Por desgracia, no importaba si quería salir de la casa o no, su refrigerador estaba casi vacío, y no podría vivir de patatas fritas y salsa por el resto de su vida.

Sale por la puerta, las primeras horas de la mañana hacen que sus pies se arrastren por la gravilla por el camino de su entrada. Bosteza durante todo el camino hasta la tienda, maldiciendo las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Para Stiles, descontento, ni siquiera había estado en la tienda más de cinco minutos cuando su tranquila mañana es bruscamente interrumpida por una voz demasiado entusiasta.

"¡Oye!" Una voz llama desde la izquierda de Stiles.

Stiles se pone tenso, presa del pánico. ¿Eran apenas las seis de la mañana y alguien sabía que él estaba allí también? No. Eso es ridículo. Nadie lo conocía aquí, cómo ...

"¡Oye, Stiles!", Retumba la voz, haciendo que la cabeza de Stiles palpite.

Cerrando los ojos, Stiles reprime un gruñido irritado y gira para mirar a quien sea que lo llame. ¿Por qué le suceden estas cosas a Stiles?

Una cara brillante aparece en la línea de visión de Stiles. La voz, al parecer, le pertenece al hombre parado frente a Stiles. El hombre, probablemente de la misma edad que Stiles, tiene una sonrisa cegadora en la cara. Stiles está convencido de que la estúpida sonrisa es lo que ilumina la tienda.

"Oye", dice la voz,  _nuevamente_.

"Sí, ya lo dijiste", gruñe Stiles. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?"

La cegadora sonrisa desaparece del rostro del hombre y Stiles casi lamenta ser grosero.

"Ah", dice el hombre, ahora incómodo, "¡Soy Scott!"

Scott. Hmm. ¿Por qué suena tan familiar? ¿Por qué el nombre hizo sonar las campanas de advertencia en la cabeza de Stiles? Era un nombre común, decide Stiles. Es probable que haya tropezado con muchos Scotts a lo largo de su vida. Él solo estaba siendo paranoico.

"Hola, Scott", dice Stiles, tomando una respiración profunda. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? ¿Te conozco?"

"En realidad", comienza Scott, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza, "Soy parte del la manada local".

"El que me secuestró, ¿verdad?", Dice Stiles, comenzando a darse la vuelta. "Sí, adiós."

"¡Espera!" Scott prácticamente se queja. "¡Quise disculparme! Sé que Allison ya habló contigo, pero en realidad yo soy ... Yo fui quien te dejó inconsciente y te secuestro".

Stiles mira fijamente a Scott, "Si acepto tu disculpa, ¿me dejarás en paz?"

"Si es lo que quieres. Yo solo, "Scott busca a tientas en la canasta que tiene," solo quería que supieras que no es así como solemos hacer las cosas. Entré en pánico ese día. Hemos tenido muchos problemas con los cazadores. No hemos tenido muchas buenas experiencias con ellos,  Allison y su padre son la excepción".

"Está bien", Stiles responde con la explicación. "Lo entiendo. La tensión entre los cazadores y los de tu tipo es alta".

"¿Puedes darme ti número?", Pregunta Scott, cambiando de un pie a otro. "Algún día te traeré las sobras de la cena. Mi novia, Kira, siempre hace demasiado ".

"Eso no es necesario", Stiles intenta declinar, frunciendo el ceño.

"Por favor", suplica Scott. "Déjame, como una disculpa".

"De acuerdo."

\-----

Durante las siguientes semanas, Stiles no pudo escaparse de Scott por más que lo intenta. Él estaría más preocupado si no fuera por el hecho de que Scott era el epítome de la inocencia y la autojustificación.

El hombre lobo constantemente se detenía en la casa de Stiles, trayendo comida, libros e incluso algunos juegos. A Stiles realmente no le importaba, pero le era extraño para que Scott quisiera interactuar con él.

Un día, Stiles lo cuestiona.

"¿Por qué siempre vuelves?", Pregunta, de pie en el porche.

Scott acababa de llegar, con una caja para llevar de papas fritas rizadas en las manos y una expresión estúpidamente feliz en su rostro. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Stiles diciéndole que venía, pero eso fue solo unos cinco minutos antes de que él llegara. Stiles usualmente no tenía tiempo para prepararse para su invitado frecuente, porque Scott solía dar un aviso a medias antes de aparecer.

"¿No quieres que lo haga?", Pregunta Scott, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

"No dije eso", Stiles refunfuña, cruzando los brazos. "Me estaba preguntando. Solía ser un cazador, eres un hombre lobo. Apenas me conoces. No lo entiendo".

"Estoy tratando de conocerte", responde Scott con entusiasmo. "Allison dijo que tú y tu hermano siguieron el código, así que sé que no eres malo".

"¿Cómo conoces a Allison?" Pregunta Stiles. El tema nunca se había presentado realmente y ahora tenía curiosidad.

"Salimos en la escuela secundaria".

"¿Amigo, en serio?"

Scott se ríe, "Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Un hombre lobo saliendo con una cazadora? Fue salvaje. Laura tampoco estaba muy feliz con eso, especialmente con lo que sucedió en el pasado ".

"Ahora estás saliendo con esa chica Kira, ¿verdad? Creo que dijiste algo sobre ella cuando me viste en la tienda de comestibles ", dice Stiles, y guiando a Scott adentro de la casa.

Scott se sienta en el sofá, colocando las papas fritas sobre la mesa de café, "Sí, mi relación con Allison no funcionó".

"Ella encontró a su alma gemela, ¿no es así?", Pregunta Stiles, sin importarle realmente si fue un poco intruso por su parte con la pregunta. Scott había sido muy entrometido desde que Stiles lo había conocido, era justo.

"Ah", suspira Scott, "sí. Aunque realmente no hablamos de él ".

"Supongo que él esta..." Stiles se calla.

"Muerto, sí".

 _Pobre Allison_ , Stiles piensa:  _Al menos mi alma gemela es solo un gilipollas_.

Perder a un alma gemela era, según el padre de Stiles, el peor dolor que alguien podía sentir. Claudia Stilinski había sido asesinada por un hombre lobo salvaje cuando Stiles estaba en su adolescencia. Su padre había muerto no mucho después, demasiado consumido por su dolor para hacer bien su trabajo.

"¿Y tú?", Pregunta Scott, apartando a Stiles de sus pensamientos.

"¿Huh?" Pregunta Stiles, sin entender la pregunta.

"¿Has encontrado a tu alma gemela?", Pregunta Scott, inclinando la cabeza. "No tengo un alma gemela, o eso es lo que supongo, ya que no nací con una marca de alma. Kira tiene uno, pero ella realmente no habla de eso ".

"Realmente tampoco hablo de eso", responde Stiles, tenso.

"¿Por qué no?", Pregunta Scott, ajeno.

Stiles resopla, "Lo encontré, pero no he hablado con él. No sé qué decir, si soy sincero. Sus palabras para mí no fueron las más amables, pero eso no me molesta tanto como solía hacerlo. Fue una situación complicada, un malentendido. Realmente no puedo usarlo en su contra, ya no".

"¿Por qué no solo dices lo primero que pase por tu cabeza?"

Stiles suelta una risa triste, "No quiero que su marca de alma sea tan intensa como la mía. Estoy seguro de que así será, pero no quiero que sea tan", piensa Stiles por un momento,"intenso".

"Amigo", dice Scott, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles, "estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea que digas o hagas, ustedes dos lo resolverán. Nadie es perfecto. La comunicación es uno de los aspectos más importantes de una relación, que es probablemente la razón por la cual las personas tienen relaciones en primer lugar. Si ustedes dos hablan, podrán resolverlo ".

Stiles no dice nada, asegurándose de echar un buen vistazo a Scott por un largo momento. Los ojos del hombre lobo son serios, su rostro más intenso de lo que Stiles lo había visto alguna vez.

Durante ese largo y silencioso momento, Stiles se da cuenta de que no está solo.

\-----

Stiles no sabe cómo Scott lo convence de ir a la casa de la manada a cenar, pero lo hace. No es gran cosa, le había dicho Scott. La manada sabía que Scott se había estado comunicando con Stiles desde la primera vez que Scott apareció en la casa de Stiles.

Stiles no trae nada a la cena, sin importarle si fue grosero o no. Sabía cómo cocinar, pero era reacio a levantarse de la cama para hacer cualquier cosa. La mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasa en la cama, acurrucado en las sábanas que su hermano le había regalado por su cumpleaños el año anterior.

La alfa de la manada estaba fuera de la ciudad, gracias a Dios. Scott había tenido que pedirle permiso para invitar a Stiles, por supuesto, pero ella se lo había dado, muy probablemente por el sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando llega Stiles, Scott está afuera de la casa, parado con Allison y una hermosa chica con cabello color fresa.

"¡Stiles!" Scott llama a Stiles cuando Stiles sale del auto. "Casi pensé que no ibas a aparecer".

"Yo también", dice Stiles, mirando a la chica parada junto a Allison. "¿Y quién sería esta encantadora dama?"

"Comprometida", la niña balbuceó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Me hieres", se ríe Stiles. "Simplemente estaba preguntando tu nombre".

"Mm", tararea la chica, moviendo su cabello detrás de su hombro con su mano.

Allison pone los ojos en blanco, "Stiles, esta es Lydia Martin. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos se llevarán bien ".

"Eso espero", responde Stiles, guiñándole un ojo a Lydia.

"Amigo, tienes un alma gemela", golpea Scott, golpeando a Stiles en el hombro. "Vamos, entremos adentro". Erica y Boyd no pudieron llegar, pero todos los demás están aquí. Bueno, excepto Peter. Está en un viaje de negocios ".

"¿Viaje de negocios?", Pregunta Stiles, contento de haber salido por hoy. Sigue a Scott a la casa, mirando hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban Allison y Lydia. Se quedan afuera, sin intentar entrar a la casa, Lydia murmurando algo en el oído de Allison.

Scott no tiene la oportunidad de responder, su conversación es interrumpida por alguien que llama desde la cocina y dice que la cena está lista.

La cena pasa rápido, todos rodean una larga mesa en el comedor. Stiles se presenta a todos en la sala. Un puñado de ellos son más jóvenes que él, pero el resto son mayores o bastante cercanos a su edad. Es incómodo, al principio, pero Scott fácilmente inicia una conversación.

Stiles se queda callado durante la mayor parte de la comida, viendo a todos interactuar unos con otros mientras come la comida puesta en su plato. No es hasta que Lydia menciona a un hombre llamado Deaton y un debate que ha estado teniendo con él que Stiles salta a la conversación.

Después de la cena, todos se dirigen a la sala de estar. Stiles es engañado para quedarse por un poco más de tiempo, completamente embelesado por la idea de terminar el debate sobre las propiedades mágicas con Lydia.

No se da cuenta de que han pasado una o dos horas hasta que Peter entra en la sala de estar, con los ojos analizando la habitación hasta que aterrizan en Stiles.

"Ah, Stiles", dice Peter, con los ojos brillantes. "Es tan agradable verte de nuevo".

La gente que todavía estaba en la sala de estar deja de hablar, todos se voltean para ver la reacción de Stiles o mueven torpemente los ojos para mirar a otro lado.

Stiles simplemente resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mantiene su cuerpo vuelto hacia Lydia, rezando en silencio para que Peter lo deje solo por el momento. 

El resto del tiempo que pasa en la casa transcurre sin incidentes: Lydia se va, por lo que Stiles termina hablando con Scott y Allison e ignora todo lo que dice Peter. Él no cree que sea obvio; su primer encuentro con Peter había sido menos que amistoso, por lo que no era extraño para él ser un poco antipático con el hombre mayor.

Cuando Stiles comienza a alejarse, a mitad de la puerta, no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás, hacia donde se encuentra el hombre lobo. Para disgusto de Stiles, Peter lo había estado observando, y sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento antes de que Stiles se volviera y saliera por la puerta.


	4. Parte 3. Capítulo 2.

**Capítulo 2.**

 

No interactuar con Peter era la mejor y la peor cosa que Stiles había decidido alguna vez hacer. Fue lo mejor porque Stiles no tuvo que lidiar con el estrés de resolver las cosas. Fue lo peor porque Stiles constantemente se preguntaba qué pasaría si intentaba arreglar las cosas con su alma gemela.

Fuera lo que fuese. Stiles se ocuparía de la situación del alma gemela cuando fuera más estable emocionalmente. Stiles pensó que pasarían meses desde entonces.

Scott, felizmente inconsciente del dilema de Stiles, parecía tener otros planes.

Es sábado por la noche, y Scott tiene los próximos días libres en el trabajo. Para celebrar, o simplemente porque Scott quería pasar la noche en la casa de Stiles. Ayudó a Stiles a volver a la escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, eso realmente no tenía sentido, ya que Stiles no había tenido amigos en la escuela secundaria, además de su hermano. Stiles dudó que eso contara.

Están en la habitación de Stiles, descansando mientras comen pizza que Stiles había pedido esa noche. No están hablando, ambos distraídos por cosas diferentes. Stiles está en su computadora portátil mientras Scott está boca arriba, disfrutando de la sensación de tener el estómago lleno.

De repente, Scott rueda sobre su costado para mirar a Stiles. Stiles apenas le presta atención, demasiado ocupado revisando sus notificaciones.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Stiles distraídamente. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Scott sacude su cabeza, sus cejas se fruncen mientras se hunden en sus pensamientos. Se sienta, cruza las piernas y comienza a golpear sus manos contra sus piernas.

Stiles cierra su portátil, apoyándose en su cama y levantando una ceja. Él espera, sabiendo que Scott dirá lo que quiera decir al final.

"Estaba pensando", comienza Scott, "sé que ustedes dos tuvieron un mal pie, y, quiero decir, tampoco soy un gran admirador de Peter..."

Stiles corta a Scott antes de que el hombre lobo pueda ir más lejos, "¿Scott?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cállate, amigo", Stiles resopla. "Estás matando mi vibra".

"No es tan malo", dice Scott, mirando a Stiles con ojos de cachorrito.

Suspirando, Stiles se reclina en su silla, "¿De qué se trata esto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Dice Scott, obviamente tratando de parecer tan inocente como sea posible.

"¿Por qué estás tratando de hacerme amigo de Peter?"

"¡No lo estoy!", Se queja Scott, a la defensiva.

"Eres muy, muy malo mintiendo, Scotty", dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Tio! En serio, no, solo ", pausa Scott, "Allison dijo que tanto tú como Peter son realmente inteligentes, por lo que tendría sentido si ustedes dos se juntaran para la investigación. Nos has ayudado con las situaciones pasadas y ella dijo que sería aún mejor si te unes a Peter ".

Stiles mira a Scott con la boca abierta. ¿Scott hablaba en serio? ¿Querían que formara equipo con Peter para la investigación? Esa era la idea más ridícula que Stiles había escuchado alguna vez.

"Sé que no te gusta, pero podría hacer que las cosas vayan más rápido. Podremos encontrar la información que necesitamos en menos tiempo de lo que solemos hacer. Sería genial."

Por otro lado, a Stiles no le importaría estar cerca de su alma gemela. Solo, sin embargo, eso no era algo que Stiles estaría dispuesto a hacer. Si estuvieran solos, Stiles tendría que hablar con Peter. Si alguien estaba allí con ellos, como Scott, podía simplemente ignorar a Peter y dirigir todo lo que quería decirle a Scott.

"¡No tienes que hacerlo, claro! No hay presión en absoluto. Entiendo si... "

"Lo haré, con una condición".

Ahora Scott es el que tiene la boca abierta, sorprendido por la repentina interrupción de Stiles, "¿Lo harás?"

"Sí, Scott, con una condición", repite Stiles.

"Cualquier cosa, amigo".

"O tú o Lydia tienen que estar allí con nosotros".

Scott gruñe, "Amigo, ¿estás haciendo esto para que puedas pasar más tiempo con Lydia? Ella tiene un alma gemela, ¡y tú también! "

"No seas dramático, Scott", murmura Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No me metería con un par de almas gemelas, pero en realidad me gusta la compañía de Lydia. Ella es inteligente."

"Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para patearte el trasero también", Scott se ríe.

"Oh, lo sé", reconoce Stiles. "Ella te derribó en menos de cinco segundos".

"¡Ella no lo hizo!"

Stiles se ríe, esquivando la almohada que Scott le arroja.

\-----

Días más tarde, Stiles se pregunta qué estuvo pensando cuando aceptó esto.

Está sentado en el camino de entrada de la casa, esperando a que lleguen Scott y Kira. Stiles no había hablado mucho con Kira, por lo que esperaba que esta fuera su oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Sí. Esa sería su excusa para no hablar con Peter.

Estaría demasiado atrapado investigando y conociendo a Kira que no tendría tiempo de prestarle atención a Peter. Era perfecto.

Scott y Kira aparecen solo unos minutos después de que Stiles saliera del auto. Stiles queda gratamente sorprendido cuando Kira abre el asiento trasero del auto y, luego de un par de segundos, saca a un niño del auto.

"Este no es tu hijo, ¿verdad?" Pregunta Stiles, arqueando las cejas. "Siento que me lo hubieras dicho si hubieras tenido un niño".

Scott se ríe, "Por supuesto que te lo hubiera dicho. Kira cuida a los niños ".

"Este es Harvey", dice Kira, la niña pequeña apoyada en su cadera. "Él se unirá a nosotros hoy. Su madre tuvo un viaje de negocios de último minuto y me preguntó si podía cuidarlo. No te importa, ¿verdad?"

Stiles mueve su mano en el aire, "Por supuesto que no. Soy un fanático de los niños pequeños ".

Scott se ríe, "Peter también lo es, pero intenta fingir que no".

"Amigo", se ríe Stiles, "de ninguna manera".

"Hablo en serio", dice Scott, sonriendo. "Le gusta actuar como si no tuviera corazón, pero realmente tiene una debilidad por los niños pequeños. Es realmente divertido ".

Stiles comienza a responder, pero es detenido por el sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa abriendose. Todos miran para ver a Peter, apoyado contra la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando por encima de ellos.

"¿Vas a entrar, o vas a hablar en la entrada por una hora más?", Pregunta Peter, regaña con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Scott balbucea: "Acabamos de llegar, Peter".

"Odio cuando dices lo obvio", responde Peter, poniéndose de pie, girando y luego regresando a la casa. Scott lo mira furioso, frunciendo el ceño.

"Vamos, Scott", dice Stiles, ocultando una sonrisa, "Vamos a entrar antes de que Peter tenga un ataque".

Todos ellos entran a la casa. Stiles se siente más relajado que cuando llegó a la casa por primera vez, su ansiedad baja al enfocarse en Scott.

Es bastante fácil ignorar a Peter, al principio. El hombre lobo se sienta en una silla al otro lado de la habitación desde donde Stiles se sienta, por lo que es una tarea sencilla para no hablar con él.

Stiles escribe toda la información que encuentra y habla con Scott mientras lo hace. Cuando Peter hace algún tipo de comentario, por lo general algo grosero o arrogante, Stiles se pone tenso, pero hace como si estuviera molesto por todo lo que dice Peter.

En general, funciona sin problemas, o tanto como se puede. Hay algunos silencios incómodos y momentos en los que Stiles no contribuye a una conversación por miedo a que accidentalmente se dirija a Peter. Aparte de eso, la noche es un éxito.

\-----

El resto de las noches de investigación se realiza de la misma manera que la primera, excepto que Lydia suele estar presente en lugar de Scott y Kira. Stiles ignora la presencia de Peter y todo lo que dice el hombre, solo dirige sus preguntas a quien quiera que esté con ellos.

Algunas noches, cuando las cosas están tensas debido a una amenaza que se acerca rápidamente, Stiles se duerme en el sofá. En esas noches, Lydia generalmente lo cubre y se va, y Peter desaparece silenciosamente de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, Stiles se despierta lo suficientemente temprano como para evitar encontrarse con el hombre mayor por la mañana.

\-----

Todo había ido tan bien; Stiles había podido evitar hablar con Peter, y Peter no había molestado demasiado a Stiles.

Las cosas estaban bien.

Era natural que Peter fuera y arruinara las cosas. Stiles debería haberlo esperado. Desafortunadamente, él no lo predijo.

\-----

"No pareces del tipo que guarda rencor, querido Stiles", dice Peter una noche completamente de la nada.

Stiles frunce el ceño, mirando a Peter. Él inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, un movimiento que hizo parecer que no estaba interesado en tener esta conversación. Él no era realmente rencorosa. Estaba más interesado en hacer la investigación y luego irse.

Scott había ido al baño, el traidor. ¿No podría esperar para vaciar su vejiga? ¿No sabía que Stiles preferiría volver a su antiguo yo ermitaño antes que comunicarse con Peter?

Peter mira a Stiles con ojos calculadores, "Estoy intrigado. olería si me odiaras o si estuvieras enojado, pero no lo estas".

Stiles se sienta rígidamente, apretando la mandíbula. ¿A donde quiere llegar Peter?

"Es muy," Peter sonríe, "curioso. Cuando entro en una habitación, te vuelves ansioso".

Stiles lo ignora, volviendo su atención al libro que tiene delante. Él por lo menos trata de centrarse. Es algo difícil cuando su alma gemela no lo deja en paz.

"¿Estás, quizás, asustado de mí?", Peter se pregunta, con una voz llena de picardía, "¿o es algo más?"

Con una fuerte respiración, Stiles se levanta apresuradamente. En el proceso, golpea algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa frente a él, pero no le importa. No se atreve a mirar a Peter, ni a agarrar ninguna de sus pertenencias, saliendo de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces.

¿Peter lo sabía? Eso es imposible. La marca de Stiles estaba cubierta, y él nunca había hablado con él.

Antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta, está fuera de la casa y abre la puerta de su gastado Jeep. Entra, lo pone en marcha y sale lentamente del camino de entrada. Se niega a mirar hacia la casa, temeroso de ver a Peter de pie en la puerta.


	5. Parte 3. Capítulo 3.

**Capítulo 3.**

 

Hay algo gracioso en encontrar a tu alma gemela: siempre es por accidente.

Nadie sabe quién sera su alma gemela, era un hecho de la vida. No te acercas a alguien y hablas con ellos sabiendo que ellos pueden ser tualma gemela.  No miras a nadie y piensas:  _Definitivamente son ellos_.

La idea de almas gemelas giraba en torno a la esperanza. Podrías esperar que alguien fuera tu alma gemela, y tratar de hablar con ellos por eso, pero apenas había una posibilidad de que lo fueran. No había nada que uno pudiera hacer para encontrar a su alma gemela antes de hablar con ellos, no había manera de saber qué dirías o harías cuando los conocieras.

Sobra decir que, si siempre estuvieras de mal humor, estabas condenado a un comienzo difícil. Si tenía la costumbre de decir groserías a extraños, estabas condenado a un comienzo difícil.

Si fueras, digamos, un hombre lobo que era conocido por tratar a los cazadores como a la basura que se encuentra en la parte inferior de tu zapato, bueno, el futuro no parecía muy prometedor.

Peter había supuesto que diría algo semi grosero a su alma gemela. Él no era perfecto. A pesar de su comportamiento, estaba tenso la mayor parte del tiempo. Él no era una persona demasiado agradable. Peter era lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría gilipollas.

Peter, en palabras de Lydia Martin, la había jodido, en serio.

\-----

_"Stiles se durmió de nuevo", Lydia resopla, se levanta del sofá y se estira. Su cabello color fresa, como lo llamaría Stiles, cae desde el moño en el que había estado, aterrizando en un lío de rizos y nudos ocasionales._

_Habían estado investigando durante horas y horas, tratando de encontrar el nombre y la debilidad del último monstruo misterioso que aterrorizaba a Beacon Hills. Habían pasado la mitad del día, al menos, revisando libros y buscando por páginas web inútiles. Ninguno de ellos había comido nada, pero eso no era una sorpresa._

_"Me voy", le dice Lydia a Peter, con la voz quebrada, "Le dije a Parrish que estaría en casa antes de la medianoche"._

_"¿Y cuándo empezaste a cumplir las promesas?", Peter dice, distraídamente. Estaba mirando un documento irrelevante, hace tiempo desistido de encontrar lo que los otros dos habían estado buscando._

_"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de las promesas?", Pregunta Lydia, golpeteando sus uñas bien pintadas contra su cuaderno. "De todos modos, es mejor que te vayas a la cama. Las posibilidades de que encuentres la información que necesitamos son prácticamente nulas, especialmente dado que ni siquiera estas buscando en las fuentes correctas "._

_"¿Puedes poner una manta sobre Stiles por mí?" Pregunta Peter, ignorando a la chica y pasando algunas páginas hacia adelante._

_Lydia resopla, "No, y no sé por qué lo haces. Estoy bastante seguro de que él piensa que soy yo quien lo está haciendo, pero que puede congelarse en el porche toda la noche, por lo que a mí respecta."_

_"Está cansado", suspira Peter, levantándose de su lugar para buscar una manta para Stiles._

_"Nosotros también", Lydia dice._

_Peter la ignora, nuevamente, sabiendo que ella no entendió. Era obvio que Stiles tenía pesadillas severas. El chico casi siempre estaba cansado. No le debía nada a la manada, especialmente sobre cómo fue su primer encuentro con ellos._

_Eso era en parte culpa de Peter, Peter podía admitirlo. Sin embargo, no se disculparía. Él duda que alguna vez tenga la oportunidad, dado que Stiles ni siquiera hablaba con él._

_Peter toma una cubierta del armario de la sala de estar, va a Stiles y la coloca sobre él, como lo había hecho antes. Stiles gruñe en su sueño, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia un lado._

_"Mmf", Stiles gime, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Estaba medio dormido, Peter lo sabía, no lo suficientemente consciente como para saber dónde estaba._

_"Duerme", Peter le ordena. "Investigaremos más mañana"._

_Stiles entrecierra los ojos, mirando a Peter. Él pelea contra la manta hasta que saca un brazo, y luego lo estira lentamente hasta que su mano se posa sobre la de Peter. Peter se pone tenso, sin saber qué hacer. Sus manos no se tocan, solo a unos centímetros de distancia. La calidez de la mano de Stiles irradia contra la de Peter, demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Peter._

_"Esto es un sueño", gruñe Stiles, para sí mismo. Peter se relaja, riéndose ante la declaración. Él comienza a negar con la cabeza, pero Stiles continúa, ahora mirando a Peter borrosamente, "Desearía nunca haberte conocido ni a tu sonrisa estúpida y perfecta"._

_El tiempo se ralentiza._

_Lydia, todavía en la habitación, reacciona antes que Peter. Apenas nota su jadeo, el latido de su corazón ahoga la mayoría de los otros ruidos en la casa, en el mundo._

_Todo el grupo sabía lo que decía la marca de Peter. Lo llevaba como un trofeo, las palabras oscuras y pulcras que descansaban sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. No se quitaba la camisa con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, tendía a enorgullecerse un poco de su pecho._

_La mente de Peter regresa a la conciencia cuando siente que Lydia le rodea la muñeca con la mano. Sin pensarlo, Peter comenzó a tocar a Stiles. El chico roncaba suavemente ahora, su cara se alejó de Peter._

_Quería despertar al joven y pedirle a Stiles que le dijera cuál era el significado de esto._

_Las últimas semanas de repente tuvieron mucho más sentido. Stiles no había pronunciado una sola palabra a Peter. Peter pensó que era solo por su primera reunión._

_Oh, mierda. Su primer encuentro. Por supuesto._

_Peter aparta su mano de Lydia, rozando suavemente sus dedos contra la cara de Stiles. Él baja la mantaa, lentamente, y escanea el cuerpo de Stiles. ¿Dónde estaba su marca?_

_Con cuidado de no despertar al hombre, Peter comienza a arremangarle las mangas de la camiseta a Stiles. No había nada sobre sus hombros. Luego saca el cuello de la camisa de Stiles, y algunas pequeñas letras negras atraen su atención._

**_Lo hice._ **

_Determinado, Peter tira del cuello de la camisa hacia abajo para que pueda ver el resto de la marca._

**_¿Dije que podías moverte, cazador escoria?_ **

_Las palabras hacen que Peter se encoja. Él se aleja, dando un rápido paso hacia atrás. Se encuentra con Lydia, que se había movido detrás de él mientras fisgoneaba._

_"Stiles es mi alma gemela"._

_"Odias cuando la gente señala lo obvio, Peter", responde Lydia, con voz tensa. "La has jodido", Lydia hace una pausa, y luego agrega, "majestuosamente"._

_Peter no responde, con los puños apretados a los costados._

_"Eso no significa que no puedas arreglarlo, Peter", le dice Lydia, poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

_Está medio tentado de decirle que ella no sabe nada, pero luego recuerda la marca del alma de Parrish. Lydia había tenido un día terrible cuando conoció a su alma gemela, y el pobre hombre había crecido pensando que su alma gemela pensaba que él era un completo imbécil._

_"No me va a hablar", dice finalmente Peter. "Él ni siquiera estará a solas conmigo en la misma habitación"._

_"Tal vez él no sabe qué decir", dice Lydia, apretando su agarre en su hombro. Ella lo obliga a volverse hacia ella, sus ojos buscando los suyos._

_"Le di una bofetada", Peter gruñe. "Cuando nos conocimos, lo llamé escoria y lo lastimé. ¿Qué tipo de pareja hace eso?_

_Lydia frunce el ceño, "Uno que está tratando de proteger a su manada"._

_"Eso no es excusa..."_

_"No había forma de que lo supieras", dice Lydia, enojada. "No sabía que el tipo que derramó el café sobre mí sería mi alma gemela. Allison no sabía que el tipo que creíamos que era un enemigo sería su alma gemela. Tu no lo sabias. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es hablar con él, disculparte y seguir adelante "._

_"¿Cómo?"_

_Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, "Estoy segura de que lo resolverás"._

_Y con eso, la banshee recoge sus cosas y se va sin decir una palabra más. Peter se queda solo con su ... su alma gemela._

_Él mira a Stiles por un momento, sabiendo que no serviría de nada si despierta al hombre. Después de horas de pensar en lo que debería hacer, Peter decide acostarse._

_Peter sueña con las primeras reuniones y revelaciones estremecedoras._

\-----

Desde una ventana de la casa de la manada, Peter mira en silencio mientras Stiles sale del camino de entrada. Frunce el ceño, la mente mezclada con todas las posibilidades sobre su enfrentamiento inminente.


	6. Parte 3. Capítulo 4.

**Capítulo 4.**

 

Peter aparece en la casa de Stiles dos días después de que Stiles huyese de la casa de la manada. Él no sabe qué esperar,  pero definitivamente no debería ser ignorado en la puerta principal de Stiles.

Él golpea y no hay respuesta. Él realmente no debería sorprenderse. Él quiere patearse a sí mismo por pensar que Stiles realmente abriría la puerta.

Si Peter no tenía una audición avanzada, no sabría que Stiles estaba adentro. Por desgracia, puede oír al hombre, puede  _olerlo_ , y es más que obvio que Stiles estaba ignorando la presencia de Peter. El auto estacionado en la parte delantera de la casa también era otra prueba, por supuesto.

"¿Stiles?" Peter llama, golpeando la puerta por segunda vez. Él no quiere parecer desesperado, pero no sabe qué más hacer. "Vine a dejarte algunos de los libros que le pediste a Deaton".

Peter se encuentra con la única respuesta del silencio. Aguanta la urgencia que siente de gruñir, arruga la nariz mientras intenta calmarse.

Esta bien. Todo esta bien.

"Los dejaré en la puerta", dice Peter después de un minuto o dos de silencio. No recibiría respuesta, y no quería presionar.

Bueno, él no quería presionar demasiado, al menos.

Se va, aunque muy lentamente, pensando de diferentes maneras en que podría hacer que Stiles le hablara. Él realmente no quería forzar el asunto, pero ¿qué opción tenía?

\-----

Es un jueves, y Stiles está en la casaa para almorzar. Scott quiere que Stiles se encuentre con Derek, el hermano de la alfa, y había invitado a Stiles. No es que Stiles necesitara una invitación para venir, en estos momentos.

Las cosas habían sido bastante tensas. Habían pasado algunos días desde que Stiles había estado en la casa, y Scott comenzaba a notar la renuencia de Stiles a ir allí. Como no quería que Scott se diera cuenta, aunque la última persona en enterarse de cualquier secreto era Scott, Stiles había aceptado ir.

Estaba en el baño lavándose las manos, cuando llaman a la puerta. Podría ser cualquiera, piensa, pero no dice nada por temor a hablar accidentalmente con Peter.

Stiles en realidad no espera ver a Peter cuando abre la puerta, asumiendo que es uno de los otros miembros de la manada esperando para usar el baño. El mundo esta contra él, ¿verdad?

Cuando Stiles abre, Peter agarra el borde de la puerta con una mano y bloquea su camino. Su brazo está estirado para cubrir el único espacio libre. Para pasar, Stiles tendría que atravesar a Peter o derribarle el brazo.

Stiles mira al hombre lobo, con el corazón acelerado. ¿A donde quería llegar Peter?

"¿Quieres pasar, Stiles?", Pregunta Peter, con la barbilla inclinándose hacia abajo. "¿Estoy bloqueando tu camino?"

Stiles traga saliva, asintiendo lentamente.

Los ojos de Peter brillan peligrosamente, estrechándose. Parece pensar en algo antes de tararear y sonreír.

"Pidemelo."

Los hombros de Stiles se encorvan, sus ojos miran a todos lados menos a Peter. Retrocede un paso, listo para darse la vuelta y ahogarse en el inodoro. ¿Por qué Peter estaba haciendo esto?

"¿Es demasiado difícil de preguntar?" Peter pregunta, su sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro. Sus cejas se inclinan hacia abajo, como si algo repentinamente se le hubiera ocurrido.

Ellos se paran, en silencio. Es culpa de Stiles. Si él pudiera simplemente ... solo  _hablar_ y decir algo,  _cualquier_  cosa, todo habría terminado.

"¿Peter?" Una voz, la voz de Lydia, interrumpe el silencio. Peter gruñe por lo bajo, alejando su mano de la puerta. Él mira a Stiles, examinándolo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad de escapar, salir corriendo del baño y entrar al comedor. Rápidamente le dice adiós a Scott y Kira, diciendo algo sobre hacer recados, y sale corriendo de la casa.

Cuando Stiles interactúa con Peter, siempre hay un patrón común. Peter habla, toma a Stiles con la guardia baja, Stiles evita hablar, y luego Stiles rápidamente sale de la casa. Stiles sabía que era cobarde, pero no le importaba.

-

Mientras tanto, Peter se para frente a Lydia, frunciendo el ceño. Ella frunce el ceño, con la cara torcida en una expresión de juicio.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarla, señorita Martin?" Peter afirma más de lo que pregunta, con voz gélida.

"¿Así es como estás tratando de arreglar las cosas?" Lydia dice, enojada, "¿Crees que asustandolo para que diga algo ayudará a tu situación?"

"¡Solo estoy tratando de interactuar con él!" Peter gruñe. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar las cosas si él no quiere hablar conmigo?"

"Eso está en ti, no en él", Lydia corta, cruzando los brazos. "Tú no eres el que está atascado con la marca del alma de mierda, Peter, así que deja de actuar como si fuera su culpa".

"Pensé que habías dicho que no era mi culpa", gruñe Peter, molesto.

"No lo es", Lydia suspira, "pero son tus palabras, Peter. Incluso si no lo supieras, esas palabras todavía están en su cuerpo. Él creció viéndolos. Debes ser menos intenso ".

"¡Él es mi alma gemela!"

"¡Y tú el de él!"

Peter dejó escapar otro gruñido y se pasó la mano por la cara con cansancio. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría arreglar esto? Peter no era bueno con la gente. Peter era bueno mintiéndole a la gente, manipulando personas, intimidando a la gente, ¿pero solucionando problemas con la gente? No. La única forma en que Peter arregla las cosas es destruyendo lo que las había roto en primer lugar.

Por supuesto, eso en realidad no solucionó nada, pero se aseguró de que no se rompiera nada más.

Destruirse a sí mismo no solucionaría esto. Lo único que Peter necesitaba destruir era el silencio de Stiles, pero Peter no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?", Pregunta Lydia. Ella está apoyada contra la pared, que era muy raro en ella, y mirando algo en la pared. "No quieres que termine como Allison, ¿verdad?"

Peter sabía que algo malo le había sucedido a la chica cazadora, pero él no conocía los detalles, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella no sabía quién era su alma gemela hasta que estuvo prácticamente muerto. Su marca son sus últimas palabras ".

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Sabía que eran almas gemelas durante al menos un año, pero se lo había ocultado", responde Lydia, con los ojos cerrados. "Si él le hubiera dicho lo que sabía, podrían haber tenido tiempo juntos. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes ".

"Stiles está tratando esconder el hecho de que somos almas gemelas de mí", se defiende Peter, con voz plana.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, "Sí, Peter, pero también le estás ocultando algo. Sabes que eres su alma gemela, y él no sabe que lo sabes. Uno de ustedes tiene que hablar, y obviamente no va a ser él ".

Peter contempla las palabras de Lydia, suspirando. Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Si las cosas entre Peter y Stiles continuaban de esta manera, nunca se llegarían a nada en su triste romance.

"Tienes razón", admite Peter.

"Por supuesto que sí", Lydia resopla, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora, deja de perder mi tiempo. Usualmente no eres tan estúpido. Estoy un poco decepcionada".

Peter  _da un respingo_ , observa a Lydia mientras gira, sale del pasillo y entra al comedor.

\-----

Peter no estaba seguro de si las probabilidades estaban a su favor o no. Aún no había llamado a la puerta, cambiando de un pie a otro mientras estaba a unos centímetros del felpudo.

Se acerca lentamente, mirando hacia abajo al feo fepuldo. Era amarillo, uno de los colores menos favoritos de Peter, con letras grandes rodeadas de pájaros de diferentes colores. Los pájaros parecían mirar a Peter, desafiándolo a dar el último paso hacia adelante.

Quitando su mirada del miserable felpudo, levanta su mano y golpea la puerta.

Esta vez, cuando no hay respuesta, Peter no se sorprende. Toca de nuevo, ignorando la sensación de desagrado que estaba empezando a tener. Peter era un Hale. Un Hale nunca se da por vencido.

"¿Stiles?" Peter grita, vacilante, "Necesito hablar contigo".

Nuevamente, no hay respuesta.

Peter se acerca a la puerta, lo más cerca que puede llegar sin tener que apoyarse torpemente. Él pone su mano plana contra la madera, cerrando los ojos. Él toma una respiración profunda y escucha.

Stiles está justo detrás de la puerta. Peter puede oler su ansiedad: era probable que pudiera olerla a kilómetros de distancia, con lo fuerte que era su olor.

"Tengo algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo", dice Peter, bajando la voz. Apoya la frente contra la puerta, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Sé que estás ahí, Stiles. Porfavor abre la puerta."

La única respuesta que recibe Peter es un suspiro tranquilo. Hay algún tipo de ruido arrastrando los pies detrás de la puerta. Por un momento, Peter casi piensa que Stiles se rindió, pero luego se da cuenta de que Stiles comienza a alejarse.

"Lo sé, Stiles," murmuró Peter de repente, esperando que sus palabras detuvieran a Stiles en seco.

Él se siente desesperado. También suena desesperado consigo mismo y con todo el mundo. A él no le importa, no ahora. Él tiene que hacer esto. Él tiene que ser honesto con Stiles para que puedan trabajar juntos para arreglar esto.

"Sé que eres mi alma gemela".

Aún sin respuesta.

"Abre la puerta, Stiles", una pausa, "por favor".

Él escucha la reacción de Stiles, conteniendo la respiración. Hay un grito ahogado, y luego Peter oye otro jadeo entrecortado, luego otro, luego otro. Peter escucha más profundamente, el acelerado latido del corazón de Stiles atrapa su atención. Huele, y es golpeado con el olor pútrido de extrema ansiedad.

Stiles estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

"¿Stiles?", Dice Peter, frenético, tocando la puerta. "¡Stiles! ¡Abre la puerta!"

La puerta no se abre, desafortunadamente, y Peter se queda afuera, casi perdiendo el control. Él espera, tratando de mantener la calma, pero, finalmente, no puede evitar romper la puerta.

Él se preocuparía por la puerta rota más tarde. Ahora, Peter tenía que preocuparse por Stiles.

El hombre en cuestión estaba en el piso de la sala principal, con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Stiles temblaba, con las rodillas dobladas para presionar contra su pecho, y parecía demasiado pálido.

Peter no había pensado que enfrentarse a Stiles obtendría este tipo de respuesta, pero había pasado al punto del no retorno. Peter calmaría a Stiles, cuidaría de él, y luego podrían hablar. Las cosas nunca fueron tan simples, Peter lo sabía, pero siempre se podía intentar.


	7. Parte 3. Capítulo 5.

**Capítulo 5.**

"Respira conmigo, Stiles", ordena Peter, moviéndose lentamente hacia Stiles. Él no quiere enviar a Stiles a una espiral de pánico aún más de lo que ya lo esta, pero necesita acercarse lo más posible. Se agacha, estirando la mano con cautela. "Stiles, mírame. Está bien."

Stiles parece que está parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, y Peter frunce el ceño. Joder.

Él acaba con la brecha entre él y Stiles, tirando del hombre hacia él. Suavemente guía la cabeza de Stiles hacia su pecho, tomando una respiración profunda. Está seguro de que su corazón late furiosamente, y espera que su sonido ayude a calmar a Stiles.

"Vamos, Stiles", Peter murmura, "Respira. Adentro ... afuera ... adentro ... afuera ... así vamos ".

Stiles se estremece contra Peter, haciendo todo lo posible para que coincida con la respiración de Peter. Sus manos se aferran flojamente a la camisa de Peter, sus pestañas revolotean mientras parpadea rápidamente. Peter no se mueve, no se atreve, no quiere asustar al otro hombre.

Ninguno de los dos habla, demasiado concentrado en lo que acaba de ocurrir para encontrar algo que decir. Los brazos de Peter están envueltos alrededor de Stiles, y Stiles respira profunda y temblorosamente.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecen años, Stiles rompe el silencio.

"Creo que tenemos que hablar", grita Stiles, y Peter no puede evitar reír.

"Sí", murmura Peter, "Creo que sí, también".

"Yo..."

"Pero", Peter tararea, "creo que primero debes descansar. Estás agotado, puedo decir. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?"

Stiles se ríe, amargado, "No puedo recordarlo." Comienza a alejarse de Peter mientras habla, pero Peter lo detiene. El aire es tenso y sombrío, amenazando con ahogarlos a los dos.

Peter no dejaría que eso suceda. Él no lo haría.

En un movimiento rápido, Peter se para, tirando de Stiles con él. Sin pensar demasiado en eso, toma el estilo nupcial de Stiles, echando un vistazo a la puerta rota antes de adentrarse en la casa. Él realmente necesita arreglar eso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Stiles prácticamente grita, aunque su voz parecía débil. "¡Peter! Bájame. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar ".

"Lo sé", reflexiona Peter mientras camina, "pero esto es mucho más satisfactorio, mm?"

Stiles chisporrotea, aferrándose a Peter como si le fuera la vida. "¡Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas!", Señala, mirando al hombre lobo. "¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Llévarme a mi habitación y oblígarme a dormir la siesta? Esto es tan desagradable, amigo ".

"Parece que te estas recuperando rápidamente", dice Peter, ignorando todo lo que Stiles acaba de decir. Encontraría la habitación fácilmente. Solo necesitaba ir a la habitación donde el olor de Stiles era el más destacado. "Tal vez, la razón de esta rápida recuperación es porque no estás gastando inútilmente tus últimas energías caminando".

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, "Estoy seguro de que lo lograré".

Peter solo levanta una ceja, eligiendo quedarse en silencio. Finalmente encuentra la habitación de Stiles, abre suavemente la puerta y luego, después de entrar a la habitación, la cierra de un puntapié. Camina hacia la cama y gentilmente deja a Stiles boca abajo, riéndose de la molestia que percibe de Stiles.

"Peter, yo..."

"Stiles", Peter interrumpe, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Descansa. Podemos hablar mas tarde."

"¡Podemos hablar ahora!"

"¡No has dormido en días! Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico, ¡simplemente porque te dije que sabía que somos almas gemelas! "Peter gruñe, inclinándose y recogiendo las sábanas para colocarlas sobre Stiles. Se sienta en la cama después de que las coberturas alcanzan cierto punto, mirando a Stiles con una mirada intensa.

Toda la situación era extraña. Estaba metiendo a Stiles en la cama cuando hace menos de veinte minutos había pateado la puerta de Stiles para encontrarlo en un ataque de pánico.

"No quiero hablar contigo cuando eres tan vulnerable", admite Peter. "No quiero que sientas que no tienes poder en la conversación. ¡Mira lo que sucedió justo ahora! Me dejaste llevarte a tu habitación y ponerte en tu cama casi sin quejas".

Stiles frunce el ceño, pero Peter no siente tristeza o enojo en el hombre. La confusión es obvia en el aroma además de las características de Stiles, junto con el cansancio y un poco de esperanza. Peter no piensa demasiado en eso, pero no puede evitar el pequeño destello de esperanza.

"Está bien", dice Stiles de repente, "tomaré una siesta, ya que es muy importante para ti".

Peter resopló en silencio, "Gracias." Se acerca y acaricia el pelo de Stiles, preguntándose cómo había llegado a este punto. Era extraño pensar en lo rápido que se desarrollaban las cosas en la vida. Si una persona dudó, o incluso pestañeó, quién sabe qué extrañarían.

Había una larga lista de personas, oportunidades y elementos que Peter había perdido en su vida. Afortunadamente para él, no creía que vivir felizmente con su alma gemela estaría en esa lista.

\------

Stiles se había quedado dormido más rápido de lo esperado. Peter se quedó al lado de Stiles hasta que decidió que tenía que hacer algo con la puerta rota y luego tal vez preparar algo ligero para Stiles.

Llama a la única persona a la que llamará para pedir ayuda, Lydia, y le pregunta si ella traería los suministros que necesita. Él exige, realmente, diciéndole que si ella no le trae lo que necesita, le contará a todos sobre el momento en que tuvo que recoger a su borracho en un bar de mala calidad a ciento sesenta kilómetros de la ciudad.

Lydia, bendita sea su corazón, solo suspira y hace lo que él dice, a pesar de que sabe que su amenaza es vacía.

Tratar de arreglar la puerta silenciosamente es un dolor en el trasero, pero Peter lo hace. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo dormirá Stiles.

Casi deseó que Stiles durmiera por días.

Peter estaba nervioso. Él nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba nervioso acerca de cómo iban a ir las cosas, y tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien.

Después de que arregla la puerta sin despertar a Stiles, lo cual es una especie de milagro, Peter se dirige a la cocina. No le sorprende ver que los armarios de Stiles están llenos en su mayoría de comida chatarra y comidas que se pueden calentar en el microondas. Suspirando, mira la hora.

Ir a comprar comestibles tomaría al menos treinta minutos. Stiles había estado dormido durante al menos dos horas. Quería estar en la casa cuando Stiles se despertara, por lo que salir, aunque fuera por un tiempo, no era algo que Peter estuviera muy interesado en hacer.

Al final, Peter se va. Reza para que Stiles se quede dormido mientras Peter está fuera, no queriendo que el hombre malinterprete la situación.

¿Las cosas siempre van en contra de Peter, cierto?

Peter tarda aproximadamente veintidós minutos en llegar a la tienda, comprar comida y regresar a la casa de Stiles. Incluso antes de que él entre a la casa, sabe que Stiles está despierto. Él puede escuchar al hombre caminando.

Entrando, Peter regresa a la cocina para ver a Stiles parado en el fregadero. Cuando Stiles lo ve, parpadea lentamente.

"Lo pensé ..." Stiles se calla, pero luego decide continuar lo que había estado diciendo, "Pensé que era un sueño. Te habías ido."

"Lo siento", Peter se disculpa, frunciendo el ceño. Él coloca las bolsas de comida en el mostrador y se acerca a Stiles. "Salí a comprar comida. Iba a hacerte algo, ya que no tenías mucho para comer".

Stiles se cruza de brazos, "No tienes que hacer esto".

"Quería."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? Ni siquiera hemos hablado hasta hoy. Apenas me conoces. Ni siquiera sé cómo sabías que éramos almas gemelas".

Peter frunce el ceño ante esto. Stiles no estaba exactamente equivocado, pero tampoco estaba exactamente en lo cierto. Aunque Stiles no había hablado con Peter, Peter sabía mucho sobre el excazador.

Stiles solía ser un cazador. Solía tener un hermano gemelo que había muerto no hace mucho tiempo. Stiles era testarudo, pero amable, y algunas veces ponía la felicidad de sus amigos por encima de la suya. Stiles era 19 años más joven que Peter, sin embargo, era más maduro que nadie que Peter hubiera conocido. Peter sabía todas estas cosas sobre Stiles, y más. No se le había ocurrido pensar que Stiles lo consideraría casi un extraño.

"Hablas mientras duermes", dice Peter lentamente. "Te estaba poniendo algunas mantas y te despertaste. Bueno, te despertaste un poco. Pensabas que estabas soñando. ¿Siempre piensas que estás soñando?"

Stiles resopla, "La vida no es más que un sueño, como dicen". Camina alrededor de la mesa y se deja caer en una de las sillas, dejando escapar un suspiro y enterrando sus manos en su cabello. "Debería haber sido más cuidadoso."

"Lo que está hecho está hecho", Peter murmura enérgicamente. "Sé que somos almas gemelas, y tú sabes que yo lo sé. Ahora, debeemos descubierto lo que queremos hacer ".

"¿Qué queremos hacer?", Repite Stiles.

"Sobre nosotros."

"No comenzamos exactamente con el pie derecho, Peter".

"Sé que cometí un error. No tuvimos el mejor comienzo y es mi culpa. Lamento lo que sucedió, lo siento, pero no puedo cambiarlo. No puedo cambiar el pasado, nuestro pasado ", dice Peter, moviéndose en dirección a Stiles. Stiles todavía está sentado, mirando a Peter cansadamente. Cuando Peter se acerca, mira a Stiles con una expresión abierta, algo tan poco habitual en Peter, e intenta mostrar todas las emociones que siente. "Puedo pedirte que me perdones, sin embargo. Puedo hacerlo bien por ti. Puedo llevarte a cenar, cortejarte y mostrarte que nunca quiero verte mal".

Stiles se sonroja ligeramente, mirando a Peter a los ojos, "¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué no, qué?" Pregunta Peter, inclinándose aún más.

"Pídeme perdón, hazlo bien, sácame a cenar, etcétera, etcétera", susurra Stiles, tragando saliva. "¿O estabas mintiendo?"

"¿Me perdonarás, Stiles?", Pregunta Peter, colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del hombre. No quería ser demasiado impertinente, pero era agradable poder estar tan cerca de su alma gemela.

"Tendrás que trabajar duro", dice Stiles, "especialmente si vas a hacer lo correcto por mí también".

"Por supuesto", responde Peter. "¿Tal vez puedo empezar por llevarte a comer, esta noche?"

"Me encantaría", murmura Stiles, sonriendo amablemente. Él alcanza y toca la mejilla de Peter con el dorso de su mano, los ojos chispean con promesas futuras. Los ojos de Peter le devuelven la chispa y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabe que todo saldrá bien.


End file.
